prettylittlerolepayfandomcom-20200214-history
Smoky Hallows Transcript
Jerith Walker Shanelle finally arrives home after the long bus ride, walks upstairs to her room, and flops down on her bed with a small groan. It isn't long after this that her mom opens her door. "Hey Shawny, could you take out the trash bags for me? Mo will be over here soon, and I'm working on fixing dinner." Shanelle sits right back up. Her face is twisted with distress, throat tight. "Ugh what the FUCK! I just got home from a long, awful day of dealing with school, and I get home and all anybody wants me for is chores!" she stands, whining. "Now listen here, missy. First off, if I ever hear you say that word again, you'll be doing all my chores for the next week. Now I've been busting my ass around here trying to get this place cleaned up; the /least/ you can do is follow one simple instruction." Shanelle sniffs and stalks past her mom, wiping an eye. She pulls out her phone. To: Courtney - 5:40 PM Today SUX. --- Courtney had gotten home a while ago. She picks up her phone when it buzzes, almost nervously. Stares down at the text. She presses her lips together, angry tears welling up in her eyes. Hovers her fingers over the keyboard, holding back a variety of responses. Finally she settles with, To: Shanelle - 5:43 PM Oh so NOW you want to speak with me?? --- Shanelle had just sent a "Hello???" the moment she receives a text from her. She furrows her eyebrows. To: Courtney - 5:44 PM Whats That Supposed To Mean? You Still Moody From Earli Today? She gets a text from Nova soon after. To: Nova - 5:45 PM Yeah. I Was Just Talkin To Courtney About That Zame Thing Lol. Shes Actin A Bitch. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 16:25 Remove Jerith Walker Courtney tenses when her phone buzzes again. She calms down, but only slightly. To: Shanelle - 5:45 PM You know you were kind of a bitch. --- Shanelle rolls her eyes. Okay, we'll just see how Courtney feels about being ignored, then! She works on taking out all the trash bags in her house. Checks her phone. Nova still hasn't responded. Small frown. Is SHE being ignored? If so, what did she do?? --- Courtney gets anxious when she doesn't get texted back straight away. To: Shanelle - 5:50 PM Shanelle? --- Shanelle gets hopeful when her phone buzzes, but nope. Only Courtney. She angrily stuffs her phone in her pocket again. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 17:35 Remove Trashley Marie Danielle walks through her door late, it's almost 7:30 PM. "Dani! I ordered you a pizza earlier. Pig out babe!" Dani wrinkles her nose to the smell of beer and pot in her house. She cleans up on her way to the kitchen. "Thanks." She whispers bitch under her breath. She walks over to the pizza box on the pile of dishes. Opening it she sees a half eaten slice and closes it. "You know, I am not really hungry. Night, love you." She walks into the living room and kisses her overly high mom on the forehead. Running up the stairs she enters her room. It was so clean and smelled so nice compared tot he rest of the house. Dani had been gone for almost five days and her mom hadn't noticed, or maybe she did and just didn't care. . Laying down and she looked up at her ceiling toward all the glow in the dark stars her and her dad had put there when she was younger. Things were so much better then. When he was alive, when mom was better. When we lived in this house but that was okay, because we had so many good things. Memories of him slowly became dreams as she fell asleep. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 21:20 Remove Trashley Marie Waking up Dani groans and kicks her wall. She mutters a few profane words and goes to her wardrobe. She grabs out a black tank top and jean shorts, her usual. Over the tank top she wears an oversized button down. The shoes she wears to accompany the outfit are high top basketball shoes. Her baseball call is backward and her ruffled black hair sticks out on all sides. She skips the make up routine and heads straight for door. "Bye mom." Closing it before her mom has a chance to speak. She lights a cigarette and starts her long trek to the high school. · Reply · · 24 July 2016 at 07:06 Remove Maya Rice Felix, after having spoken with the authorities at the school, had been sent out to Danielle's home in search of her unresponsive mother. They had attempted to contact her by calling quite a few times, eventually deciding that it would be much easier to send an officer directly to the house. They truthfully couldn't hold Danielle in a classroom for more than the duration of the school day, and didn't want to waste time waiting for a response from her mother. Things needed to be sorted out. Felix approaches the house located at the address he has been given by the school. He glances around, checking his surroundings as he walks up to the door of Danielle's residence. The neighborhood was, to say the least, suspicious. A growing sense of dread builds up in Felix as he takes a few more steps forward, knocking on the door of the house. "Redinborough Police!" He calls out, hoping that whoever is inside will be more quick to answer the door if they're aware of the fact that there is an officer waiting outside. · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 19:44 Remove Trashley Marie A young boy comes to the door. "Hello?" · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 19:49 Remove Maya Rice Felix can't help but feel a bit surprised that the door was answered so quickly. He had quite honestly been expecting a wait. Lips curling up into a smile, Felix looks down at the younger boy, softening his voice a bit. He doesn't want to scare the kid off. "Hello," he starts, smile widening. "I'm Officer Herron. I was sent here looking for a Ms..." He takes a moment to recall the name. "Hennette? Would that be your mother, perhaps?" · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 20:01 Remove Trashley Marie He giggled at the officers comment. "That is my sissy. My mommy is Mrs. Beyer. Mommy is out. I'm Danny Hennette!" (Omg i didn't think of the telling you that the moms last name is different then dani's) Easily distracted by the gun, Danny jumps happily. "Is that real!?" · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 20:15 Remove Maya Rice Felix tilts his head, wondering why Danielle's mother isn't at home. He's half tempted to just leave there and then, but Danny speaks before he gets a chance to turn around and leave. Felix chuckles slightly as the kid's gaze comes to rest on his gun. "Yeah, it's real." He straightens up a bit, smiling down at Danny. "You ever thought of becoming a police officer?" · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 20:34 Remove Jerith Walker (Danny is precious) · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 20:35 Remove Trashley Marie (Thanks dani worked very hard to make him that way · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 20:37 Remove Jerith Walker (.....concern,) · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 20:37 Remove View more replies Write a reply... Maya Rice (keep him away from felix) · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 20:36 Remove Trashley Marie Danny got excited at the attention. "I wanna be an army man!" Danny looked down. "My daddy was an army man." He looked back with a huge smile. "I'm gonna be just like him!" · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 20:36 Remove Maya Rice Felix's smile brightens, and he leans down to ruffle the hair on the top of Danny's head. The kid's happiness is quite infectious. "I'm sure you will," he says, nodding a bit. He then straightens back up, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. When he retrieves it, he discovers the text Nyx had sent him. Reading quickly over it, Felix returns his phone to his pocket and then glances down at Danny. "Well, I have to get going." He takes a step back, waving at the kid. "Nice meeting you." · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 20:44 Remove Trashley Marie "Wait! Mister, can you stay with me? My teacher, Mrs. Krebs, dropped me off.. but my uncle Louis is asleep and he isn't waking up." (Why am I doing this) · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 21:13 Remove Maya Rice Felix comes to a halt, expression changing when he hears Danny say that his uncle isn't waking up. Although he knows he's supposed to be pursuing Danielle's mother right now, he is a police officer...certainly this would fall under his duties. "He's not waking up?" Felix looks down at Danny. "Have you tried to wake him up yet?" He tries not to jump to conclusions, but he has his suspicions...While he waits for an answer from the kid, he quickly retrieves his phone again and texts Phoenyx back. To: Nyx - 9:23 AM 'cant go rn. u take care of it.' · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 21:22 Remove Trashley Marie Danny looks up at the man. "Duh you silly man. I said he wouldn't wake up. Can you play with me until he wakes up?" · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 21:27 Remove Maya Rice Felix hesitates for a moment, thinking of what to do. Eventually he sighs and says, "I can, if you'll let me come inside and try to wake him up first." · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 21:46 Remove Trashley Marie Danny nodded. "Okay sir." Danny backed away but stopped. "Wait.. what was it. Mommy always said to asked for the important paper before letting one of you in here. Warren? I don't know. Uh." · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 21:56 Remove Maya Rice Felix starts to smile, relieved, but his smile drops when Danny pauses. Damn. It wasn't going to be that easy. Trying to sound convincing, Felix says, "A warrant, yes." He smiles softly. "You don't need to worry about that. I'd only need one of those if you were in trouble." He prays that the kid won't catch on to his lie. He seems young enough to believe it... · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 21:58 Remove Trashley Marie "Okay. Mister." Danny smiles big and jump up and down! "Yay! Let go play trucks!" Danny run into the house, jumping over beer cans and needles and old blunts. He sits at the end of his toy trunk. "Or no! Planes or army man! Yeah!" He roamed on and on about all the toys he had. · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 22:00 Remove Maya Rice Felix lets out a quiet breath of relief when Danny allows him to enter the house. He immediately notices the scattered beer cans, the needles. A deep frown forms on his face...so he had been right to think that this neighborhood was questionable. "Where is your uncle sleeping?" He asks the kid, a hint of dread seeping into his tone. · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 22:04 Remove Trashley Marie "He is there." Dan y point lazily to the kitchen as he makes the army man go upstairs in the cheap doll house. "Silly uncle is sleeping in the floor." · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 22:05 Remove Maya Rice Felix's dread increases. "Shit..." he mutters under his breath, slowly approaching the kitchen. As he does, he grabs a hold of the small radio he has clipped to his belt, pressing a button and muttering something indistinguishable into it. · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 22:21 Remove Trashley Marie Danny follows the officer. "See, he's sleeping. Now can we play army man?" · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 22:31 Remove Trashley Marie (So my mom reads my rp, bc safety idk. But she was just like. "OMG YOU KILLED HIM OFF DIDNT YOU!?" from her bedroom. · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 22:32 Remove Maya Rice Felix inhales sharply as he looks down at the man on the floor, slowly sinking down beside him and placing a hand on a pulse point, waiting to see... · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 22:36 Remove Trashley Marie "Sir don't hurt him!" Danny runs up, but being that the boy was ten he sort of understood. "No stop!" He attempted to pull the officer away from his favorite uncle. Tears pricked his eyes. · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 22:37 Remove Maya Rice He waits, hoping to feel a pulse, hoping that he won't have to deal with this today...He gets a bit startled by Danny's sudden approach, shifting away from his uncle for a moment. A frown forms on his face at the sound of distress in the kid's voice. "I'm not..." he breathes out a sigh, getting to his feet and returning to his radio. He rattles off the address of the house, requesting immediate assistance. · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 22:46 Remove Trashley Marie Danny shakes his head. "Let my uncle sleep and play army man with me!" · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 22:49 Remove Jerith Walker Dave confirms that he'll be over shortly. · Reply · 23 September 2016 at 22:55 Remove Maya Rice Trying to keep the situation under control, Felix reluctantly moves away from the body once he's sure that backup is coming. He prays that Danny isn't fully aware of what's happening just yet. Maybe if he can distract him with the toys... "Alright," he says, trying not to think about the body in the kitchen. "Why don't you...why don't you show me your toys?" He forces a half-hearted smile. · Reply · · 23 September 2016 at 22:57 Remove Trashley Marie Danny jumps and smiles. "Oh my gosh! You see the police car I have! The little man looks like you Mr!" Danny ran back to the toy box and pulled out the car and police man. "He has a real gun just like you! See. Pew pew pew." He pretended to shoot Felix with the little gun. · Reply · 2 October 2016 at 00:38 Remove Trashley Marie (I love how Danny went from Trucks-army man-police man) · Reply · · 2 October 2016 at 00:42 Remove Jerith Walker (an actual bullet flies out of the gun. felix ded.) · Reply · · 2 October 2016 at 00:43 Remove Trashley Marie (Imagine) · Reply · 2 October 2016 at 00:45 Remove Write a reply... Maya Rice Felix gives a soft, anxious laugh in response to the kid's words, beginning to feel fidgety. He resists the urge to call in for assistance again -- Dave had said he would be there, after all. · Reply · · 4 October 2016 at 22:56 Remove Jerith Walker ("QUICK I NEED BACK-UP THIS KID'S TRYNA SHOOT AT ME") · Reply · · 4 October 2016 at 22:57 Remove Trashley Marie Danny stared at the officer, he saw his hesitation to play. " I'm sorry. My sissy says sometimes I scare the other kids Bc I can be too nice. See how we play is you be the robber man and I arrest you. You go first, here is the bank mister." Danny brings a box out that was made into a bank with some tape and a sharpie. · Reply · 6 October 2016 at 14:24 Remove Maya Rice Felix feels a vague bit of sympathy for the kid when he apologizes. "Don't worry," he says, shaking his head with a smile. "You're fine." He almost moves on, forces himself to just play with the kid, but when he realizes that he had mentioned a sister... "Your sister...what is she like? What does she look like?" He vaguely recalls the kid mentioning a sister earlier -- however, he hadn't fully been paying attention. · Reply · 10 October 2016 at 23:37 Remove Trashley Marie "OH! Dani. She has short black hair and pale white skin and she is really skinny like. uhm. like a vampire! In fact sometimes she-" the small boy begins to giggle uncontrollably. "She, when we wrestle she pretends to bite my-" He breaks out again into a fit of giggles. "M-my neck. Like a vampire." · Reply · 10 October 2016 at 23:42 Remove Trashley Marie "I love my sissy. What about you, do you have an brothers or sisters?" Danny said quietly returning to the game. · Reply · · 10 October 2016 at 23:44 Remove Maya Rice Trying to conjure up an image of Danielle in his mind, Felix responds automatically, used to questions about his sister. People typically found it odd that they worked together, had nearly the same job. "I have an older sister, like you. Her name's Phoenyx." He smiles a bit. "She's really tough and strong...she used to carry me around on her shoulders when we were kids. She's a police officer too, like me." · Reply · 10 October 2016 at 23:47 Remove Trashley Marie "She sounds fun! Dani carries me around like that! We are best friends! She will always be there, that is what counts! One time I was home alone and there was a monster here, Dani came home and protected me from the scary monster like she always does." · Reply · · 10 October 2016 at 23:51 Remove Jerith Walker Loud knock on the door. · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:08 Remove Trashley Marie Danny jumped up. "Mommy!?" Danny ran to open it but it was not his mom. "Uhm. Mr. Officer sir. I think its for you..." · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:09 Remove Maya Rice Felix perks up at the sound of a knock, praying it was the assistance he had requested. Heading toward the door, Felix breathes out a sigh of relief. "God, I thought you were never going to get here." · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:10 Remove Trashley Marie Danny looked between the two officers, he became frightened and intimidated. "Where is Dani? Uncle is ok. H-he is asleep. You can go home now! Our play date is over." Dany tried to push Felix out of the door." · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:13 · Edited Remove Jerith Walker Dave gives Felix a sympathetic smile. "Sorry; I came fast as I could." he glances down at seeing the young child. "Oh, boy." he kneels. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to come in here." · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:18 Remove Trashley Marie Daniel backs away from the man. "N-no! Go away! All of you go away!" Danny ran up to his bedroom and slammed the door, locking it quickly. "You shouldn't be here!" He yelled and then hid in the closet. "N-no one should be here." He whispered as he cried. "I just want my sissy!" · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:21 Remove Maya Rice Felix winces as the kid runs off, glancing off to where he'd gone and then back to Dave. "...We shouldn't have to worry about him as long as he stays out of our way," he mutters, leading Dave inside. · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:22 Remove Trashley Marie (bitch you thought) · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:23 Remove Maya Rice (do u rly want felix 2 have to hold him down bc he will,) · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:24 · Edited Remove View more replies Write a reply... Jerith Walker Dave sighs and straightens again, heading further into the house. "Were there any wounds, or marks? Any signs of a fight?" he stops when he sees the body. "...ah." · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 00:27 Remove Trashley Marie (btw, may be imprtant that there were drugs invovled in needle form idk) · Reply · · 11 October 2016 at 00:31 Remove Write a reply... Maya Rice Felix winces, nodding with a sigh as Dave catches sight of the body. He casts a glance at a needle on the floor, muttering, "Should have known I'd have to deal with this shit when I showed up in this neighborhood. This place is a fucking breeding ground for addicts." He shakes his head, sighing deeply again. · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 22:07 Remove Jerith Walker Dave sighs again, louder, and reaches for his radio/cell phone/whatever they use nowadays. "I'll call for an ambulance." · Reply · 11 October 2016 at 22:12 Remove Maya Rice Felix and Dave are left waiting at the house for about five more minutes until an ambulance arrives at the house, it's sirens wailing loudly. Felix stands aside when doctors and paramedics rush in, watching them examine the body for a bit before eventually having to turn away. He informs one of the paramedics about the kid upstairs, mentions Danielle as well. He assumes that Phoenyx must be taking care of her. There's not much else he can do, not right now. He'll have to wait until he can get in contact with Dani's mother to take any further action. Felix texts his sister, telling her to keep a hold of Danielle while she can, take her down to the station if they don't manage to contact her mother by the time the school day is up. After he finishes texting Nyx, he speaks briefly to Dave, requesting that he or another officer keep watch on the house, wait for someone to arrive home. While he /could/ take the job himself, he's already feeling quite exhausted, and knows he'll be able to get away with calling the day short and returning home. Nyx will take care of the high school student, another officer will take care of watching the house. With some final words to Dave and the medics, Felix heads out and away from the house, hopping into his car and driving off toward home. · Reply · 12 October 2016 at 21:54 Remove Jerith Walker After Shanelle receives the texts, she sits up straighter and leans forward, peering out the window. Just a bit further to her house. She isn't particularly excited for the party, but it does cheer her up a bit. When she arrives home, she passes by her mom with a friendly smile and greeting, much to her mom's confusion. She heads up to her room and quickly picks out a dress, one of the few decent ones she owns; a lowcut, dark blue one with sparkles decorating the chest area up to the cut, with sleeves that fit just over her shoulders and no further. It isn't by any means long, only reaching down to her upper thighs, and it doubles as a push-up bra. She puts it on and then goes over to her make-up stand, reapplying make-up and adding foundation and blush. She smiles at herself. · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 12:57 · Edited Remove Maya Rice (she is beautiful and i love and support her!!!) · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 14:30 Remove Write a reply... Trashley Marie Danielle's mom sees the cop car and hides her face in the chest of the man she's with. She sees a cop car outside the house and stops. "Shit. Shit. What did the cunt do!?" She runs up to the house and barges in. "I- Oh. Hi there." She states seeing the people in her house. · Reply · · 17 December 2016 at 17:28 · Edited Remove Trashley Marie Maya Rice · Reply · 17 December 2016 at 17:28 Remove Write a reply... Maya Rice A fairly tall woman in a police officer's uniform stands inside, probably making idle chatter with another officer or two. When Danielle's mother bursts inside, the woman abruptly turns, hand already hovering over the gun clipped to her belt. When she realizes that there doesn't seem to be any cause for alarm, she shifts her hand, clearing her throat. "Hello," she greets with a stiff nod. "Officer Vitello, Redinborough Police." She looks Danielle's mother up and down. "...I assume that you're a resident of this house?" · Reply · · 17 December 2016 at 18:11 Remove Trashley Marie "Depends on who is asking." Danielle's mother had an old colored tank top and stained sweatpants with brown stained boots. Her hair was extremely messy. Her make up smeared beyond recognition. · Reply · · 17 December 2016 at 18:23 Remove Trashley Marie Maya Rice · Reply · 22 January at 18:45 Remove Write a reply... Maya Rice Frowning, she hesitantly says, "A police officer is asking." She's not in the mood for any arguments or trouble, not today. · Reply · · 22 January at 18:54 Remove Trashley Marie Danielle's mother gulped. "What did she do now?" A slur of tone in her voice. Knowing this was in reference to her daughter. She tried to ignore the needles and bottles. "And where is my brother?" · Reply · 22 January at 18:55 Remove Maya Rice "She?" The officer tilts her head in question. "Are you speaking of your daughter, miss?" She pointedly ignores the question about the woman's brother, having a feeling that it might be related to the...incident that had been taken care of just a little earlier. · Reply · 22 January at 19:00 Remove Trashley Marie "Yes." She gains an attitude from being slightly drunk and high. "My daughter. Where is my son?"